the_dark_towerfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Adaptations
Roland. the Ordinary World and the Call to Adventure ''' '''The Departure The preparation and departure process for the Party and its hero leader brings up in certain sections "the Lord of the Rings", and in other sections than "the Wizard of Oz", and is a necessary phase in any mythological story. the Call to Adventure 　 　 Refusal of the Call 　 　 the HELPER the ALLY the SIDEKICK the MENTOR the SUPERNATURAL AID; Wizards and Boon-Givers The gathering of friends (=helpers) phase begins in the second book. Along his journey to the Dark Tower, Roland meets a great number of both friends and enemies. Roland's first Ka-tet (the Ka-tet of the Nineteen and Ninety-one) included Cuthbert Allgood, Jamie De Curry, and Alain Johns. For most of the way he is accompanied by a group of people who together with him form the Ka-tet of the Nineteen and Ninety-nine, consisting of Jake Chambers, Eddie Dean, Susannah Dean, and Oy (joind later in the series by Donald Callahan). Among his many enemies on the way are the Man in Black and The Crimson King 　 　 Meeting the THRESHOLD GUARDIAN: "You cannot pass." In the Waste Lands, the Ka-Tet boards Blaine, a highly intelligent, computerized Monorail train which is insane due to system degradation. It announces its intention to derail itself with them aboard, but agrees to take them all the way to Topeka - the end of the line - if they can defeat it in a riddle contest. Crossing the THRESHOLD 　 　 INITIATION 　 　 TESTS 1. Brother-Battle and Dragon-Battle 　 2. Dismemberment and Crucifixion 3. Abduction, Night-sea Journey, and Wonder Journey The Crimson King, known to some as Los' or Ram Abbalah, is the main antagonist the Dark Tower series, as well as the novels Insomnia and Black House. Described as "Gan's crazy side", the Crimson King is the ultimate ruler of the Red, and the archetypal embodiment of evil in the multiverse. His goal is to topple the Dark Tower which serves as the lynchpin of time and space, destroying the multitude of universes which revolve around it so that he can rule in the primordial chaos which follows. King drew inspiration for the Crimson King from the 1969 song and album In the Court of the Crimson King by British progressive rock band King Crimson. The name of the album appears in Insomnia to signify the protagonist's entry into the Crimson King's realm. The ride to Topeka, Kansas on Blaine the Mono. the SUPREME ORDEAL or the BELLY OF THE WHALE or APPROACH TO THE INMOST CAVE 　 　 　 the SUPREME ORDEAL 　 　 SACRED MARRIAGE: "Meeting with the Goddess" or "Woman as the Temptress" Roland saves Odetta/Detta/Susanna, but she becomes Eddie's love interest. Roland's lover is Susan Delgado is (the Wastelands). Throughout the series. Roland had other lovers, including Ellie (the Gunslinger). Temptation 　 　 FATHER ATONEMENT: ATONEMENT or AT-ONE-MENT with the father or father figure 　 　 APOTHEOSIS 　 　 ELIXIR THEFT 　 　 the RETURN 　 　 the RETURN - 1. FLIGHT 　 　 the RETURN – 2. the ROAD BACK 　 　 1. Return 　 　 2. Resurrection ("the rumors of my death…") Roland is put to sleep by the Man in Black. When he wakes up, ten years have passed and there is a skeleton next to him - what he assumes to be the man in black 3. Rescue from without 　 　 4. Threshold Struggle 　 　 REFUSAL OF THE RETURN 　 　 RETURN WITH THE ELIXIR 　 　 Freedom to Live 　 　 MASTER OF TWO WORLDS: two possible endings 　 　 Common Mythical Elements 　 　 The Mentor 　 　 The Oracle 　 　 The Prophecy 　 　 The Fallen Hero 　 　 “Wearing the Enemy’s skin” 　 　 The Shapeshifter (the Hero isn’t sure he can trust this character) 　 　 Taking an Animal’s Form (=not Human) Oy Descending into an Abyss or a cave 　 　 Chasing a lone animal in an enchanted forest 　 　 Magical Objects – Legacy of the Father Figure or a Present from the Oracle 　 　 Apotheosis 　 　 Summary Is Roland Deschain's story over? As I've mentioned before, there are several possible endings to the Mythological Hero's quest: Going up to heaven in a blaze of glory Returning to the "gray world" Becoming a (demy) God - apotheosis Stepping down for a "flesh and blood king" One thing is clear - as long as King lives, he can add whatever he sees fit to Roland's story. Even after his death, it should very easy to reach into his large estate for more details about the Dark Tower in general and about Roland's quest in particular. Susannah Dean In the Drawing of the Three, Odetta Holmes is a black woman active in the civil rights movement in the 1960's. She is wealthy and missing her legs below the knees after being pushed in front of a subway car by Jack Mort. She is completely unaware that her body inhabits alternate personality, a violent, predatory woman named Detta Walker. At the end of the novel, Detta and Odetta are confronted with each other, and eventually merge into one woman - Susannah Dean. Eddie Dean Eddie Dean, AKA "The Prisoner", is a heroin addict who is in the process of smuggling cocaine for the drug lord Enrico Balazar. When Eddie is faced with a difficult choice - falling deeper into addiction (because of a misplaced sense of duty towards his brother Henry), going to prison (if caught with the drugs in his possession), or worse (at the hands of his drug lord), he decides to throw his lot in with Roland, although with deep misgivings that he occasionally gives vent to in the form of angry outburts